Taming Windstorms
by inukunsgirl
Summary: The story of Temari and Shikamaru's relationship.  Lemons and love makes the ultimate lemonade.
1. Warmth

"Y-y-y-you", Her teeth chattered as she looked up at her savior through the onslaught of snow blowing in the wind. She was frozen to the bone. She thought she was dead for sure when her legs gave out on her in the snowstorm in the middle of the Water Country. Sand ninjas aren't used to conditions like this. When she first saw his figure appear in all the chaos, she thought as herself as dead when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the snow bank.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh," she stuttered in her numbness as he carried her but she couldn't speak. She couldn't feel anything but the stinging cold of the wind and his warm chest so she buried her face against the warmth. After a while the wind stopped suddenly as she realized that they have taken refuge in a cave.

He set her down against the rock wall. He looked at her face. Her cheeks were reddened and chapped, lips were blue and shivering. He's never seen her like this before vulnerable and frail. She pushed her ghostly breath out in the cold air with quick shuddering gasps.

"Let's get you warm," he said while rubbing her arms to create some kind of warm friction.

"C-c-can we get a f-f-fire?" She asked while rubbing her hands together.

"No wood," he said. All I have is my lantern. He unlatched the lighten lamp from his belt and placed it on the ground. When he turned back he discovered that she stood up and started stripping herself of her gear. Her tessen slapped against the ground, her pack, her cloak, then her obi…

"T-t-take off your clothes," she commanded when her black kimono pooled to the ground. "I need your warmth." Her cheeks reddened as she stood there in her under garments they are anything but feminine. White bindings wrapped snuggly around her to strap down her breasts and a black pair of brief panties. She looked away and hugged her arms around herself as she shivered more. "I-I c-could turn hypothermic... need your b-body heat"

He felt his own cheeks warm but cleared his throat to brush off his embarrassment as he shed off his cloak then his Jounin vest. She watched him strip down to his boxers with a little smirk behind those quivering lips.

He sat down when she advanced towards him, picking up his cloak and crawled over him, forcing him to lie down on his back. She didn't care that they were both half-naked, she just needed to be warmer so she draped the cloak over her shoulders and clung to him. She sighed heavenly when his warmth began to seep into her skin.

He reached over in his vest on the floor next to him to pull out a smoke and his old sensei's lighter. Catching the paper-rolled tobacco between his chilly lips, he lit it quickly with a swift flick of his thumb.

"I hope you don't mind..." he said as the smokey vapor escaped his mouth. "It's the only thing that calms my nerves right away."

"W-what... are you n-n-nervous?" she smirked. He took another drag of his cigarette while giving her a peculiar look of anxiety, sweat beating on his forehead.

"A beautiful, half-naked woman is laying on top of me... Who wouldn't be nervous?" he asked. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him in surprise with parted lips. A moment of silence passed by...

Suddenly she plucked it smoke from his lips and tossed it somewhere across the way. She then mashed her mouth against his fervently in a desperate passion. Moaning and in wanting she rocked her body against his when he returned the kiss.

"Shikamaru," she moaned against his lips. "Why are you here?" He wrapped his arms around her, massaging her cold body while kissing the underlining of her jaw.

"I couldn't leave the things the way they were," he sighed heavily. "You too stubborn and troublesome for your own good, Temari... You didn't have to take off in this godforsaken weather."

"And you didn't have to be such a jerk," she hissed.

"How could I have known?" he whined a little. "It's not like you give very clear signs..." His hands ventured downward and gripped her firm bottom. He couldn't believe how good she felt against him like this. He never really thought about the complicity of love for it was supposed to be simple for him. Simple girl, simple marriage, simple house... not with Temari. She was anything but simple... "Troublesome woman..." he muttered.

"I thought your were supposed to be a genius..." she said followed by a small moan.

"I'm still just a man... and for men... women are the most confusing creatures on the planet and are yet to be fully... discovered..." he replied with a little more emphasis on the last word with a squeeze of her firm flesh.

"Well then... I should suggest that you start on your research as soon as possible," Temari seductively breathed against his lips and gave them a slow, painful stroke with her pink tongue. He impulsively pressed his hardened erection upwards against her abdomen. He kissed her wetly and Temari soon found herself lying back on his cloak with Shikamaru kneeling over her.

He began kissing her neck down to the bindings around her breasts. He paused and stared at the complicity of the cloth straps trying to formalize a plan that would remove them as effectively and easily as possible. While he strategize his plan, he decided to kill some time by kissing her mid drift and glided his tongue over the firmness of her muscles. He hooked his fingers in the rim of her underwear and began to pull them down until her own hands gripped his wrists in a sudden halt. He eyes glanced up at her.

Temari's face was beet red and it seemed like she was shaking nervously.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I...I've never-"

"You're a virgin..." he confirmed with a light blush on his cheeks as well. "It's ok... my first time, too..." He tugged his hands a little within her firm grasp. "Let me see you... Temari... I'm not going to hurt you..." Temari swallowed the lump in her throat and hesitantly loosened her grip on his wrists. He slowly pulled her underwear off and marveled at her naval. Her outer lips were smooth and plump so much that he had to spread them gently to see her glistening pinkness between them.

She whimpered and covered her face in humiliation as he examined her core. Then she gasped loudly and froze her body when she felt his tongue flick out on her sensitive flesh. Shikamaru decided that she tasted like a sweet but tangy butter cream and so he indulged further, but Temari wasn't having any of that. She squealed and wiggled to try to get his mouth away from her sensitive area.

"Don't do that! It feels strange," she cried out in humiliation as she tried to push his head back making him growl in annoyance. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down against the cloak and continued his venture of the unknown. He licked her softly, twirling his tongue about in her honey-soaked folds of flesh, making her whimper in protest but a moment later those whimpers transitioned into moans. She cried out as he flicked the little sensitive nub of nerves repetitively as his wiggled his wet morsel on it.

Feeling more confident that she wouldn't protest anymore, Shikamaru freed her wrists from his grip. Temari's hands immediately fell onto his head, caressing his face and ears as he pleasured her. He dove his tongue in her entrance.

"Oh, Nara.." Temari gasped. Then he drove is tongue in once again and retracted it back. In and out, in and out. Ravishing every sensitive part of her causing her to moan louder and eventually cried out.

"Whoa," Shikamaru watched in awe as her entrance pinched smaller with her juices practically exploding out of her. She seemed to be trembling while trying to catch her breath. He crawled up to her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked but she didn't respond.

"It didn't feel bad did it? Did it feel good?" He asked in concern but she just covered her redden face.

"I... I never felt like this before..." she mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's ok," He said. If you're not ready..."

"No, no," she interrupted. "I'm fine. It's just a little overwhelming."

He smiled at her and began to kiss her neck once again. He sucked on her earlobe tenderly and massaged her sides. After all this time, Shikamaru only came to one solution to removing her bindings.

"How do you get this off?" he asked while tugging on the fabric. She grinned and sat up then quickly loosened the tie in the back of the bindings and removed them in one swift pull. He'll have to remember that for next time... _Next time?_ Will there be a next time? He hope there will be, he made a mental note to make sure that she will come back for more.

And there she was, bare and vulnerable to his eyes and touch. She was perfect to him. Her breasts were a C cup with pink peaks that hardened with the cold air. As soon as he took off his boxers, Temari stared at his throbbing member in his hand. Both of them started blushing madly like tomatoes.

"So that's going inside me... huh?" she nervously pondered out loud.

"Tell me if it hurts," he requested as he placed the head at her entrance cautiously. He pushed slowly inch by inch inside her wet, tight tunnel. His shaft stretched it uncomfortably to the point of tearing her hymen. She hissed in pain and countered his invasion with a raking of her nails on his back. Her tightness was almost unbearable for him and he was barely inside of her. It almost killed him to stay still for her adjustment to his girth.

"You can move," she said in a strained tone. "It'll only hurt for a little bit." He desperately moved quickly and shoved himself fully inside her. He filled all of her and they both groaned loudly. He began to rock his hips back and forth to thrust his throbbing meat stick within her dripping cunt. Their bodies melted against each other as they sexed harmoniously in the dimly lighted cavern.

"I love you," Shikamaru grunted out while thrusting inside her.

"Ah!" Temari winced her eyes close and moaned as she bucked up back against his hips. "Don't say such weird things."

"But it's true," he confessed. "Ever since I met you, I knew there was something different about you. You make me feel like I have something to fight for after all."

"Just shut up and fuck me," she groaned. "We can discuss this another time."

"Right." He picked up the pace and stabbed into her repeatedly while murmuring sweet nothings in her ear that she couldn't make out because of his harsh breathing. His hips shifted angles to impale her more deeply and in doing so, the tip of his cock stroked a very sensitive spot within.

She cried out in rapture as he continued to fuck her sweet spot with excellence. She climaxed in mere seconds, making her pussy clamp down on him. "Shika!"

"Temari!" Shikamaru grunted. All his control disappeared in a result of beating himself hard and fast in her cunt which allowed her to milk him of his white cream. He filled her to the brim of his essence then unsheathed himself from her. He rolled off of her to the side, took her into his arms, then covered the both of them with her cloak.

They both immediately fell asleep in each others warmth.


	2. Pickles

Pickles

Shikamaru strolled thru the food market of the Leaf Village eying the produce in boredom. His mind started turning in complex calculations for a mock of scenario of a mission he may encounter in sometime in his shinobi career. He picked up a tomato and examined it.

"Hmm..." He pondered to himself out loud. "It's 69 ryos for a tomato at the market but if I buy a packet of tomato seeds for 120 ryos and had a tomato every day for a year from my plants I'll save 25,065 ryos a year... that's a lot of tomatoes... and I'll have to take care of the plants... troublesome... but if I pay an academy student 50 ryos a day to water my plants for me I can still save-"

"6,815 ryos," a familiar voice announced from the other end of the produce rack. His dark narrows eyes rose to her strong jaded pools. "But if you take advantage on how often it rains here in Konoha, you probably would only have to pay the brat just two times a week during autumn, spring and summer which saves you 18,190 ryos. Although watering your tomato plants two times a week shouldn't be so troublesome for a lazy ass like yourself."

He smiled.

"So you might as well save yourself the 25,065," she said with a smirk. "You can buy me something pretty." She crossed her arms and grinned at him. She wore her regular style with four tails of golden blonde hair and her usual black kimono.

"Tsunade didn't mention you were coming..." he said. "Even so, the Chunin Exam preparations don't start for another month."

"I took it upon myself to be our trade caravan's supervisor. You know, ambassador stuff..." she explained.

"I see..."

They haven't seen each other in a couple of months and the last time was an interesting mission they had to take together to the Water Country. He had to rescue her in a snow storm in the worst winters the country had ever seen and as troublesome as it was, it was well worth the little romping they had in the secluded cave. It was spring now.

Cherry blossoms bloomed in volume out in the streets, The produce market is full in bloom as well as the meat market for animal breeding was at its peek. It was a perfect season for Suna to visit for supplies. But to Shikamaru's curiosity, Temari looked a little different to him. Something in her eyes that was never there before. They shimmered and sparkled as if they smiled at him without even a slight curve of her lips. He watched as she directed a team of traders to fill their barrels of produce.

"How do you get all the food to Suna in three days without it spoiling?" He asked her.

"Well, as you figured," she started. "produce and meat don't last the dessert. So we can the fruit, pickle the vegetables and dehydrate the meat before we take it back home. It makes the food last a lot longer even though it isn't fresh. We have a few green houses and farms but they aren't big enough to feed everyone. Sunans are gatherers so we get our goods here in bulk, preserve it, then store it in our underground units."

"How long are you staying for?" his eyes flickered at her with that question. He saw her draw her eyes away and her cheeks blush a little.

"The caravan usually stays for about 4 weeks," she answered. "I just came to supervise this but... most of my time will be relaxed until the Chunnin exam preparations start."

"Then you will enjoy dinner with me at my place at six?" he offered. "You can have some fresh food for a change."

"You cook?" her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not completely hopeless," he mused and placed the tomato in his little shopping basket. "You like fish, right?"

"Love it," she confirmed.

"Good," he said. "I'll get you the freshest in Konoha."

"You better," Temari smiled. "I'll see you later. Ja ne." She gave a little wave of her hand as she turned away to navigate the produce market for the next items on the list.

Shikamaru soon found himself lingering outside the window of the fish market eying the rows of fish packed neatly on crushed ice thinking to himself. "Hmm..."

"Sushi..." he concluded. Sushi is the most freshest dish with fish you could impossibly imagine. Not only because it's fresh, Shikamaru's main decision for this was because that there is something about sushi that makes you want to take your clothes off. Sushi is sexy and erotic. Eating sushi is a sensual experience, a combination of visual anticipation, delicate presentation and sheer physical pleasure. There is something about the way raw fish slides over the tongue. Yes, sushi was definitely his choice to help him bed the Mistress of the Wind once again.

"Hmm..." he pondered again. Their first act of sex was on accident, but this time he was deliberately grinding his teeth in his head to come up with the most magnificent, brilliant plan his brain could muster. Though, he had a problem.

Shikamaru was a genius in almost every type of sceniaro of battle plans, board games, memorization, but he hasn't had a clue about cooking up a brew of desire and heat to turn that mistress into a hot-blazing mess. He wondered if he was digging himself a hole to fall in later with rejection and defeat. He definitely wouldn't want humiliation with Temari on his plate. He was going to have to ask someone who knew more than he did. And who better to ask than a woman herself?

"Hmm..." but who? As he was pointing out to the clerk to what he wanted this ended up giving him a huge headache. He immediately crossed Ino out. She was too... bitchy to deal with. Plus her being the biggest flirt doesn't help the chance of her being wooed by someone else. Sakura? He winced at that thought... it's probably a good idea to rule out any help from his class... rumors will spread like wild fires.

"Sensei..." he confirmed. The clerk stood there staring at him for a moment then started ringing up his purchase. Great, now he was a crazy person in the fish market... but that didn't matter much to him. He was a man on a mission. His eyes draped over the rack of product next to him.

Pickles... he wasn't exactly sure why... but they called out to him. He was feeling adventurous today, so he grabbed a jar of dill wholes and added that do his purchase. As he was walking out of the store, he pondered, "Why were there pickles in a fish market?" Oh well...

After dropping off his purchases at his apartment, Shikamaru made a trip to his deceased sensei's lover's home.

"Temari-hime," the Sand trader called. "Are you ok?" Temari snapped back to reality after staring off into space for a moment and continued her stirring of the boiling mixture in the giant metal pot.

"I'm fine," she proclaimed. "Just was thinking about something." She didn't have to lean over the pot to smell the strong vinegar but as strong as it was, she adored it. "Salt."

The young Sand trader handed her a large bowl of sea salt and watched the kunoichi gradually pour it in the mixture.

"There, that should do it," She said after a quick stir. "I'll leave the pouring to you guys." As soon as she took her leave, Temari headed straight for the Events Office of the Hokage's District Complex.

Right when the clock struck six, a knock rolled on his door. Shikamaru stumbled to his feet from his nap on the floor and swung open the door in slight nervousness. Without missing a beat, Temari stepped in his apartment as if it was her own place. She took a little look around the area.

"How was shopping?" she asked. "You got me something nice right?" She smirked and turned around towards him but her eyes widened in surprise as he held up a small, long black box with a white bow wrapped around it.

"I sure did," he smirked. "Those tomato plants were a great idea." She shot him a suspicious glare and slowly took the gift in a cautious manner.

"This better not be some kind of joke..." As soon as she opened the box her cheeks flushed red. She pulled a unique kunai knife out of the box. It wasn't black like the typical kunai, but had a silver finish and bounded in a dark red cording. It even had an etching of the wind country symbol on it. "Wow..."

"Do you like it?" he asked. She nodded silently still blushing madly. She put the knife back in the box and placed it in her messenger bag and took a seat on a floor cushion.

"I didn't think you'd actually get me something, I was joking around, you know..."

"I know," he smiled. "I figured you'd like it anyways..." he nervously scratched the back of his neck. He eyeballed her bag. "What did you bring?"

"Oh!" She reached over and pulled out a couple of large scrolls. "I picked these up at the Hokage's office. Since I'm here early, I figured we can get a head start on the Chunnin Exam registrations."

His eyeballs started hurting at that moment, he groaned. "Do you ever relax?"

"When all work that can be done is done, I do." She leaned back a little with the scroll draped on her lap. "When is dinner?"

"Ah, I'll go get it right now," he announced and headed off into the kitchen. When he was out of sight, Temari placed the scroll down on the table and decided to explore a little. He was rather tidy for such a lazy guy. She poked her head in the bedroom. She smiled when she saw the shogi board in mid-game on a low table. It seemed the only messy part of his room was his futon unrolled and unmade... probably his most prized possession other than his lighter.

Not wanting to be caught snooping around, she tiptoed back to the living room but halted at the end table by the front door and eyed a brilliant jar of whole dill pickles.

Shikamaru came out of the kitchen with two plates of sushi, but paused when he saw her leaning over a scroll with a large dill pickle protruding out of her mouth. He snorted in the back of his throat and tried not to laugh. She seemed not to take notice of his muffled snicker but gave the pickle in her mouth a hard suck while reading the writing on the scroll. The pickle shriveled in size tremendously and she bit into it.

'Holy shit' he thought. She sucked that thing dry... it made him think about want else she could do with that mouth. He placed the plates down on the table and sat next to her.

"Ah!" Her eyes lit up in happiness when he presented the food. "Thank you!" She finished off the pickle and placed the scroll down.

"I have a question," he announced while they ate.

"Ask, then."

"Do you want to spend the night?" He felt foolish for asking but Kurenai-sensei advised him to ask her what he honestly needs to know. Without hesitation, she answered him.

"Yes..." she placed her chopsticks down and stared down at the table. "I'm afraid I'm no good at expressing myself... when it comes to you... sorry for getting into your pickles..."

He chuckled lightly... "I don't really eat them that often... something just told me to buy them today... I'm guessing you like them a lot huh? You eat them in an... interesting way."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, if you suck the juices out, it's extra crunchy. I eat them all the time back at home."

"I'll be sure to keep my pantry stacked of pickles for you then," he said. She smiled somewhat bashfully and he decided to take the opportunity to lean in and kiss her lips. She pressed her mouth back against his softly and broke the kiss all too soon for the both of them.

"We should get some work done," she said but he responded with a groan. "No complaining, just two scrolls and we'll call it a day."

"Promise?"

"I promise." she said, but he still sighed in protest. "Just think about it... we will have our work done while everyone else is still working."

Almost five hours later, Temari placed her writing brush down to yawn and stretch her stiff muscles. Shikamaru's head laid on the tabletop snoozing the evening away. She placed her hand on his shoulder and have him a little shake.

"Nara... Come on, wake up... I finished the last one," she called. He lifted his head up and grumbled in his sleepiness. A yawn and a stretch delivered after wards.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just about midnight," she answered.

"What happened to just two scrolls?" he asked.

"But I brought ten..." she grinned and chuckled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek in apology. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Very much so..."

Temari leaned in close to the bathroom mirror as she examined herself. She had one of his dark shirts on to sleep in and her hair was free of her hair ties. She kept her panties on even though the shirt did cover her just past her thighs...and perhaps she will be taking it off soon anyways... but no matter... she loved the way it smelled. She inhaled his scent from the sleeve. Earthy and musky, she loved that smell. It made her stomach flipflop. She opened the door and turned off the light. She took a deep breath to calm herself before entering the darkness of his bedroom.

Suddenly Shikamaru flicked on a lamp at his bedside. He was sitting on his traditional futon bed, shirtless, and it seemed that he had a surprise set up for her while she was changing in the bathroom. Temari eyed the shoji board set up in front of him on the bed, ready for a new game. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have an opportunity for you, Temari," Shikamaru smirked. "One game, if I win then you have to do anything I tell you to do for twenty-four hours."

"And if I win?" she asked.

"I will grant any wish you desire," he said.

"What are you? A genie?" she chuckled.

"If you rub my lamp the right way then I'll be whatever you want me to be," he smiled.

"Fine," She sat down. "I warn you, you aren't playing against some little girl, Shika... I've never lost a game before."

"Neither have I..."

"Shit..." Temari rubbed her head as if to mend her aching brain. "I can't believe you beat me!" Shikamaru smirked victoriously.

"You were really close to beating me," he announced. "I was beginning to sweat pretty hard for a while." He picked up the board game and placed it off to the side.

"Come here," he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him in a hot kiss of passion. She moaned into his mouth loudly and attacked his mouth with a fiery force of lust. She straddled his lap. Her hands creeped up his neck and yanked the tie from his hair to let it fall free like hers did. Tongues danced, hands explored, and their hips ground into each other.

The kiss broke and Shikamaru took upon himself to kiss her neck tenderly. She moaned again as he tortured her with his ravishing mouth.

"God, I missed you," she confessed. "Two months is just too long... I couldn't stop thinking about you...I've had trouble sleeping because of you... it's been driving me crazy... I just don't understand how it got this bad..."

"I love you, too," he replied.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. He lifted his head up and glanced into her jade eyes.

"That's what love does to people, Temari," he said. "I've been driving myself crazy, trying to figure how to cure such a troublesome thing... But I can't fight it... and neither can you..." He continued on to kiss her soft jugular.

"Oh, Shika..." she meowed when his hands found their way underneath the shirt and slid across her bare flesh. But before he could venture and further, Temari pressed him to lay back on the bed. She glided down his body to work the fastenings of his pants. Once his fly was open, Temari slowly peeled his trousers and boxers down to his knees.

Shikamaru smirked at the way her face lit up when his love organ was presented to her eyes as if a child was opening the perfect birthday present. She took a brave move to grasp it in her hand for the first time, marveling at the softness of the skin but the stiffness of the staff.

"Mmmm," Shikamaru moaned at her caress. "Temari..."

She stroked him softly and trailed little kisses across his toned abdomen.

"Ughnn..." he groaned. "Pickle..."

"What?" she paused in confusion.

"Pretend it's a pickle, Temari... just don't bite it..." he requested with a soft caress of her right cheek. Her jaded eyes sparkled at him as they slightly widened in surprise of his request. She looked down at his member.

"You... want me to... suck on it?" she asked.

"Please..." he said in a soft tone. She gave him a smirk and chuckled softly with amusement.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked with intrigue.

"I think I can manage..."

She gave him another confident smirk of hers before sliding a bit down his body to come face to face with her new task at hand. The tip of his dick bumped her nose playfully in full attention. She slowly gave it an experimental flick of her tongue to test taste.

He hissed.

She moaned at his reaction and indulged further in kissing the head, caressing it with her lips softly while twirling her tongue gently on the tip. Finally, she sank her head downward allowing her warm mouth to encase his shaft about a third of the way. He watched her eyebrows furrow and her face twist in an awkward expression.

He tasted kind of salty to her, but his pre-cum tasted somewhat sour. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, of course... in fact, she kind of liked it. She then started to suckle him softly while bobbing her head tortuously slow. He moaned loudly.

"Oh... God... Temari!" He groaned and stroked her loose hair as while she serviced his cock. She quickened the pace and started sucking on it more ferociously with wet sloppy sounds. She moaned along with her workings on him, taking him deeper and deeper to the back of her throat.

His breath became quickened and his hands wrapped around the back of her head. She then gave him a hard suck with that talented mouth of hers.

"Shit!" he grunted and bit his bottom lip as she practically sucked the life out of him. He felt like screaming when the suction brought him straight over the edge.

"Ah!" Temari detached her mouth from her lover as his cum exploded out and sprayed on her face. "Wow..." She scooped up a little of his mess off of her cheek to examine the thickness of the substance. "So much... I couldn't swallow it all in time..."

"UGH!" Shikamaru practically collapsed back on the futon. "Holy shit... you're incredible!" She smiled at him and took the liberty of using the shirt she was wearing to clean her face from the creamy explosion. She felt like there was no need in wearing it after dirtying it up, so she pulled it off and tossed it somewhere to be forgotten.

"Shikamaru?" she crawled over him. "I think there is something you should know..."

"Come here!" He wrapped his arms around her half-naked form and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her, tongue and everything. She immediately melted in his embrace, fighting his tongue with hers for dominance. He grabbed her panties and tore them off of her. She gasped in annoyance.

"Hey!"

"I'll buy you new ones..." he huffed as he rubbed the head of his member in the wet, silky folds of her womanhood. "I need you..." She moaned loudly then hissed painfully as he thrust upwards inside her.

"Ouch.." she winced at the sudden intrusion of her body. He apologized to her but kept a steady pace of fucking her. She soon became adapted to his girth and her groans of discomfort transitioned to moans of delight. Her insides gripped and sucked on his organ when she took more of the lead, bouncing up and down on him so he didn't have to work as hard.

"Ooh.. Shikamaru... it feels... so fucking good..." she sang out to him, kissing his thin lips as she worked herself on his rod. "So fucking good..." she repeated, grinding and swiveling her hips against his, digging and clawing his shoulders with her nails.

He groaned loudly. "Love... Ughn... You..." he grabbed her bottom to grip her cheeks and guide her movements. Her golden skin glistened in sweat and to him, it looked like glitter. Everything about her was magnificent and gorgeous. He never wanted to let go.

"Ah! Oh... My...FUCK!" She keened in her orgasm as Shikamaru helped bring her over into climax with a good, hard pounding to her pussy. The squeezing of her flesh around his sent him into his own peak. He grunted as he shot his seed inside of her womb, then he fell limp and spent. Temari grunted as she lifted herself off of him to rest at his side.

"Shikamaru... I need to tell you something..." she whispered as she cuddled him. She then realized that he was completely asleep. She sighed in slight annoyance but chuckled lightly at the laziest ninja in Konoha.

"I love you," she said with a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
